Miranda and the machine
by lander01
Summary: A purely erotic fan fiction from start to finish, this 1 chapter story; Miranda and the machine contains exclusively erotic material and adult language. (And in a non professional way, I'll just tell you that this is very explicit, contains little to no story and serves the only purpose to be a fun erotic small chapter to read.)


"Good afternoon, Miss Lawson. For 1 hour I will serve as your personal VI companion. If you have no further questions, please open the door and and follow further instructions." The ominous voice echoed smoothly in the dark room.

"No, I've got a few, ummm, questions... a few questions. Umm…" Miranda surprised herself at the lack of curiosities she had for the coming experience and shook her head as she pulled open the door and shuffled into an even smaller room, not 3 times the width of her. *BUZZ SNAP* and a light illuminated a frighteningly vicious looking machine secured behind glass.

"This is the device that will service you should you wish to continue. Please sign the paper to your right, agreeing to the possible damage you may sustain from within the hour."

Miranda took her eyes away from the machine for a second and signed the paper next to her.

"Miss Lawson, the following list contains the 4 customisable options you may choose from; Limb pressure, species of semen, liquid absorption and penetrable holes in body. Note you may alter these settings at any time throughout the experience."

"Species of semen, Miranda said with a slightly disgusted look on her face."

"Note; every sperm has been rendered infertile after extraction from donors and has been cryogenically stored for warming before use. The species of semen we have available is the following; Human, Krogan, Turian, Elcor and Vorcha"

"Human! Human!" Miranda exclaimed before asking what purpose 'liquid absorption' had.

"You may find that the expulsion of various fluids from your body during the experience is uncomfortable and dampens the enjoyment you would otherwise find in the experience. If so, we are able to vaporise any and all liquids in the room using non-deadly infrared and gamma rays"

Miranda, being the scientist she is realised the horror that would await if that option was left on, so hastily she said "No. No. Leave that completely inactive the entire time" Miranda Then attempted to slide the glass across and make her way to the machine. Until she sighed and said "I will customise the remaining questions when I'm in. Open the… window"

The glass slid down unexpectedly, causing her to trip in slam up against the machine. Miranda took a long hard look that what she was about to strap herself in to. It was a large, dark blue slab of metal, that exposed 4 large holes, one would assume for lims to slip into. countless wires poked out the sides and dangled down lifelessly.

"Miss Lawson, please remove your robe and place your left leg into the left socket, and your right leg into the right socket."

Reluctantly, Miranda slid her robe onto the floor and frowned as grabbed onto the handles and flung her legs into the sockets. Then the two remaining arm sockets angled down and lowered, to allow Miranda to fit her arms in.

As Miranda was standing in the device, each limb completely enveloped within these sockets, her back was completely vulnerable and her front pressed against the warm slab of metal.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a back to this device slammed shut, Leaving Miranda in complete darkness, before releasing gallons of oily liquid on her.

Miranda originally assumed this was the machine over-doing the lubrication, she began to feel it solidify around her feet, legs, arms, hands and back. Within seconds she was unable to move due to the nanometer precise mould of her body that was just cast and holding her in place.

Miranda felt as if she were tightly secured in a sleeve, every inch of her that wasn't her face, groin or bum was being held tightly.

She then felt a tug as the device was being lifted off the ground.

"Miss Lawson, before we begin, there is a screen in front of you, use that to adjust limb pressure and select penetrable holes. We are now ready to being. To begin select the button that says 'Begin'"

Miranda perused the options and adjusted the limb pressure tight. Really tight. and deselected mouth as a 'penetrable hole' before selecting 'Begin'

Miranda braced and took a deep breath. A tiny human shaped cock arose from the slab of metal she faced and inserted it's self inside her Vagina and stayed there lifelessly. Then another, slightly smaller shaft and head arose from the machine and inserted it's self inside Miranda's bum hole.

She was slightly unimpressed by the whole experience so far… That was until the two metal shafts began to balloon inside of her stretching both holes to an uncomfortable region. They than shrunk back down and extended to the farthest regions. And then retracted.

As Miranda was catching her breath from the surprise when she was cut short as the VI warned…

"Test: complete… Manufacturing process: complete… We are ready to begin the experience.

And just like that, an arm lowered and parted Miranda's ass cheeks allowing for two unnaturally large shafts to plunge them selves inside of her, causing Miranda to scream in both pain and pleasure.

"AAH FUCK!" She cried as the

moulded sleeve began to simulate spanking and rubbing on her bum cheeks.

That's when the two shafts inside of her began to vibrate vigerously and pound her... Hard.

When Miranda thought all the features had been displayed, her clit was enveloped by a tiny machine that worked in tandem with everything else, pulling, pushing, twisting. Also the entire sleeve she was encased in began to vibrate in the exact opposite motion the shafts and her clit were. Essentially creating 2x more vibratory power.

"FUUUUUUUCK! FUCK FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Miranda screamed, tearing through her throat as seemingly every nerve inside her body was being tortured into heavenly bliss.

"I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM ALREADY!"

Just then the two shafts sped up slightly, and her clit was tugged.

"STOP STOP STOP! FUUCK!" As Miranda gushed cum out out of her throbbing pussy and begged whatever was listening to stop the torturous orgasms, the device continued to work full speed; pumping the shafts in and out of her like pistons in a engine, harder and more violent spanking on her ass and tits, tighter grips on her arms and legs and erratic vibrations. The device did not plan on stopping, and she was only 5 minutes in

"OH CHRIST! I… I… I NEED… THIS TO F… F…. FUCKING S.. STOP" Miranda's screaming did not let up.

As Miranda's holes began to widen, so did the shafts. Accommodating any vacant space inside of her, and pummelling it relentlessly.

Miranda began to loosen all over, her body becoming limp. Her eyes relaxed and her blink rate slowed considerably. Her head rested on her right shoulder and she started to dribble. She lost sensation in all areas.

The spanking turned to slow massages and the 2 shafts retreated, pulling out build up cum and various fluids that didn't find their way out gushing along with it. The vibrations slowed to a halt and left Miranda dangling there, all limbs in sockets, dead looking.

24 wires that were dangling down from the machine came to life, lifting themselves and jabbing into certain points in Miranda's body. 2 for each nipple, and 6 more for various points of her boobs. 8 pricked and secured themselves on her reddened ass cheeks, 4 on her groin and the remaining 4 slid effortlessly inside her bum hole and sopping wet pussy. Miranda was beginning to look like an experement gone horribly wrong.

Suddenly a dim buzz from the device sounded and contractions in the wires were visible. There was an audible sucking sound from each wire, creating an unnerving sense of powerlessness to this all controlling machine.

*GASP* Miranda choked on her own saliva as she gasped and sparked to life. Attempting to yank her limbs out of the sockets, she moaned a cry as she realised the uselessness of that attempt.

Miranda felt strange. Everything felt tighter for some reason. Her boobs lifted and perky, her ass cheeks toned and defined. But more importantly when 4 wires slid out of her holes, brought with them were considerably more sensitive and tight holes.

Then without warning all wires detatched and dangled back to their original position. Except a few that spun around the the back of her neck and head jabbing them selves in and giving Miranda an immediate sense of hornyness and joy.

"Ahh, FUCK! BLOODY HELL JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Miranda yelled, commanding the two shaft to slowly stretch their way in. Her entire body tensed as they ploughed slowly, but effortlessly inside.

The vibrations began, as did the spanking, the clit massager, the limb grips tightened and the shafts reached depth of Miranda never touched before at these speeds.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! BLOODY HELL FUCK MEEEEEEEEE! FUUUUUUUUCK!"

The sockets began to massage and carress her hands and feet as the arm used to part her bum cheeks left it's duty and began massaging there; pulling and twisting the tight flesh on her bum.

As he shafts were pounding her holes she could feel an orgasm coming closer. "OH I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA BLOODY CUM! OOOOH FUCKING FUCK ME! FUUUUCK YES!"

And on point the device released every ounce of human cum Miranda paid for. 18 gallons to be exact. The sockets injected a gallon each to fill and surround each limb in sloppy cum. another 2 gallons was used as lubricant to massage and to continue pounding her holes. 6 gallons of soupy, thick cum was simply poured over Miranda's head and squirted in huge amounts from the sides of the device. and of corse the remaining 6 gallons were unleashed in an almighty explosion deep within her. The shafts' piston motion sped up and plunged deeper in and further out as every drop of cum held was unloaded with incredible pressure.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! BLOODY HELL… FUCKING... FUCK!" Miranda cried as her intestines and womb were flooded painfully, working against her explosive orgasm.

Suddenly the floor arose, carrying with it, the 6 gallons of cum that poured onto Miranda and dripped onto the floor. AS it rose higher and higher Miranda shut her mouth and lifted her head as high as possible. But she was too tightly secured. The a sea of creamy ejaculate reached mouth level and stopped, leaving her only space to breath through her nose.

Little did Miranda know, the experience was reaching its end, and had one more surprise to give. The sockets Miranda's arms were in began to shift around and stopped in a rather awkward position. Her knees were pressed very hard against her chest and her arms pulled just as hard downwards, resisting her lungs and making her extremely breathless. The two shafts then reappeared and smashed themselves in, causing Miranda to scream while submerged in cum, creating bubbles yet no audible noise.

Her clit was held by the small, vibrating cup again and the shafts began making their piston motion once again.

With every long powerful swing of the anal shaft a large ripple of pale ass followed.

As the machine sped up and got more aggressive, signs were showing an orgasm was close. But unexpectedly, everything retreated and a lighted turned on as the device lowered it's self.

The back opened and she felt a gush of cold air hit her back and bum. The sockets were then flung open on a spring load and Miranda was released, collapsing dead on the floor.

Miranda's muscles were destroyed, being tensed to an inhuman level for so long apparently doesn't do you all that good. As she found out as she attempted to roll over on her back. A quivering mess, she rolled over and said nothing.

Worried she placed her head on her pussy and felt around for any damage. Her heart rate sped up as she hit a nerve she had never felt before. "GAH FUUUUUUUUUCK" She yelled through broken vocal cords as her back arched and the build up human cum flowed out. She flipped on her side and spanked herself, trying her best to simulate the effects of the device, but it didn't feel as good. Yes, in this state, on her side, spanking and slapping her pussy and ass as gallons of cum are pouring out, brought Miranda to joyful tears.

Determind to feel the machine once more, in the face of the current orgasm she lifted herself up and dragged herself on over to the machine. All of the extremities had vanished back into the machine, except for the wires, she grabbed a handful of them jabbed them onto her stomach, somehow activating a shaft to arise from the machine.

Caring little of how this happened she jumped on it, clinging to anything in reach. She pounded down only once. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Miranda fell back, onto the floor and twitching violently.

And so in a sea of cum Miranda lay… conscious, but when that's the only positive from an experience, there must be questionable ethics involved.


End file.
